All You Wanted
by Kayko19
Summary: What do you get when you cross Rogue, a brotherhood karaoke party, and Pietro? You get the next peice in my song fic series which stars Rogue singing her heart out. Be kind, its my first Rietro.


All you Wanted  
  
Notes: This is another part in my song fic series. I think I'm going to have at least 10 in the series once I'm all done. Well, at least that's my goal.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the song is owned by Michelle Branch and not me.  
  
The brotherhood cheered as Kitty bowed and stepped out from behind the microphone they had set up in the living room.  
  
Lance hooted and called out things like 'That's my girl', and 'way to go pretty kitty!'  
  
Rogue just shrugged and clapped her hands helplessly. Maybe going to the brotherhood's party with Kitty wasn't such a good idea. She wasn't having too much fun.  
  
Kitty sat down on the couch next to Lance and giggled.  
  
"I didn't know you liked Vitamin C so much Lance." She smiled.  
  
Lance put an arm around Kitty and smiled at her, "I think it was more the factor that I like you Pretty Kitty." He nuzzled her with his nose and she giggled.  
  
Pietro ran up to Rogue and pointed his finger at her, "Now it's your turn Roguie." He smiled.  
  
Rogue frowned, "No way! Ah'm not gonna degrade myself lahke that!" She pushed him away and insisted.  
  
"Aw common Rogue!" Kitty insisted. Rogue just turned her back to her.  
  
That's when Toad hopped over to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Common yo! Even Wanda sung! Please!!!" He begged her.  
  
"No!" Rogue told them once again. Then she heard an evil chuckle coming over from Kitty.  
  
Rogue instantly looked over at her, "What?" She asked acidly.  
  
Kitty smiled, "If you don't like, sing, I'll you know who that you like him!"  
  
Rogue's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't dare." She said and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Like, yes I would." Kitty jumped and giggled. Rogue shook her head. Kitty nodded and began to say something but Rogue silenced her.  
  
"Fahne! Ah'll do it! Just don't tell him!" Rogue quickly stood up.  
  
"Tell who what?" Pietro asked in his usual fast tone. Kitty smiled and Rogue blushed.  
  
"Nothing." She said and turned to Lance.  
  
"D'ya still have that guitar? Ah'd rather make mah own music."  
  
Lance nodded and got up, "I'll go get it for you." He told her and went upstairs, a few seconds later he returned with a red and black electric guitar in his hands.  
  
"Thanks Lance." Rogue smiled as he handed it to her.  
  
"You play guitar Rogue?" Fred asked.  
  
Rogue nodded, "Electric and acoustic." She explained.  
  
Rogue pulled up a stool and set it in front of the microphone.  
  
"Now lets recap. Tha only reason ah'm doin' this is cuz if ah don't, Kitty will tell yall who this song is about. Although ah'm sure he already knows either way. Anywayz, if ah suck, no booin' or ah'll suck ya all dry." She told them all and sat down in the chair.  
  
Everybody in the room besides Kitty was puzzled.  
  
"Who's the song about?" Lance whispered over to Kitty.  
  
"Pietro." She whispered back.  
  
Lance smiled as if he had knew it all along and looked over at Pietro, who had a look on his face that seemed crossed between hope and confusion.  
  
Lance elbowed him in the side, "It's about you." He whispered.  
  
Pietro's eyes went wide and he looked over at Rogue, waiting for the song to start.  
  
Rogue blushed, knowing that they were talking about her, and placed her fingers on the guitar.  
  
Then she closed her eyes, and began the song.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
So I took you hand and we figured out  
  
That when the time comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The song ended and the room was silent.  
  
Rogue's voice was beautiful, and so was her music.  
  
"Rogue, I.." Pietro started to talk but stopped when Rogue put down the guitar and left the room.  
  
"What are you waiting for yo? Go get her!" Toad told him. Pietro nodded and ran out of there as quickly as he could.  
  
The room was still silent when he left.  
  
The uncomfortable silence was only broken by Lance's words, "Dude, that kicked ass!"  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue was sitting on a bench down the street contemplating her thoughts.  
  
"Hey." She heard a voice and looked up. Pietro was standing over her with an awkward smile on his face.  
  
"Hey speedy." Rogue replied nervously.  
  
Pietro sat down next to her and put an arm quickly around her shoulder before Rogue had a chance to respond.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what that song was about?" Pietro asked her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"A lot of things." She said and ran the material of Pietro's shirt between her fingers.  
  
He sighed and stroked her hair, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." He told her.  
  
"No!" Rogue quickly sat up in his arms  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Ah want ta tell you.. everythang." Rogue whispered nervously.  
  
Pietro wasn't sure what that ment, but he knew what he was feeling. So he nudged her face up with his hand and quickly kissed her before her powers could affect him.  
  
Rogue blinked and blushed, "What just happened?" she asked.  
  
Pietro smiled and leaned down again.  
  
"Just what I'm about to do now." He said just before pressing his lips to hers again in a quick fashion.  
  
A smiled curled up Rogue's lips and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Haven't seen that in a while. You should smile more often Rogue." Pietro told her and kissed her again.  
  
And that was all Rogue could find to do while Pietro kissed her over the next ten minutes; never allowing Rogue to absorb him, but always staying long enough for her to enjoy it and yern for more.  
  
So they kissed, and embraced for a good ten minutes before Kitty and Wanda came out looking for them, and they were forced to continue inside up in Lance's room.  
  
Lance looked over at the girl sitting next to him, who had a joyous smile on her face.  
  
"What are you thinking about Pretty Kitty?" He asked her.  
  
Kitty looked over at him and smiled, "I'm thinking about what Logan will say when he finds out about Rogue and Pietro."  
  
Lance looked at her with a confused smirk.  
  
"How's he gonna find out?" He asked her.  
  
Kitty smiled evilly and patted Lance on the knee, "Let's just say, a little kitty might tell him."  
  
Lance laughed out loud and bent over to kiss Kitty on the forehead.  
  
"That's my evil little Pretty Kitty." He cooed.  
  
Fin  
  
Well, that's it! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. This is actually my first real Rietro, and I found it surprisingly addicting. I might write some more stories like this. But we'll just see ;). Please reply and tell me what you think!!!!  
  
-Kayko 


End file.
